


Same

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gibraltar Shenanigans [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbling instead of sleeping 2k17, I have never posted anything under 1k words this is a miracle, I only bought this game less than a week ago why am I writing about it?, McCree and Genji only honorably mentioned, No proofreading prior to posting I shall die in shame like I deserve, OOCness abound, This isn't serious in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Hana Song finds it both curious and hilarious that calm, ever patient Zenyatta allowed someone to draw on the Omnic's floating orbs in whiteboard marker and gets several others to come in to admire the work.OR: McCree has the art skills of a toddler and several members of the reinstated Overwatch feel one particular sketch on a spiritual level.





	Same

“Hey Zen, why do all your orbs have faces on them?”

“Hm?” Zenyatta stirred out of his meditation, his optics refocusing as he turned his head towards the speaker whom he had sensed wander in some time ago, but allowed them to do as they pleased undisturbed unless they wished to. His rooms were always open, and sometimes the others liked to wander in just to sit in the peace and quiet away from the hectic chaos that was Gibraltar.

Hana Song, or D.Va as her call sign was, was sitting on her knees near the Omnic, the young woman leaning in to stare at the orbs that lazily twirled about him in a circle. Indeed, each one had colorful markings drawn on the metallic surface, and in truth he had all but forgotten about them.

“Ah, Mister McCree had been in need of something to do while Genji and I were meditating prior to their departure for their mission,” Zenyatta explain, the orbs shifting their movements to line up one by one in front of Hana so she could get a closer look. “I was in possession of some whiteboard markers and allowed him to do what he wished. He had been quite content with the offer.”

“Don’t let McCree hear that you are still calling him “Mister”,” Hana sniggered as her hand moved to touch one before hesitating, shooting the Omnic a silent question. At his nod, she picked one of the orbs out of the line, pulling it closer for inspection while she continued. “He’ll complain that you make him feel old.”

“I mean no disrespect,” Zenyatta replied calmly, his fingers threading together in his lap.

“I know, I know. You’re just too polite at all times!” Hana couldn’t help but giggle, placing the orb she had in her hands back in the lineup. She continued in this fashion, plucking the orbs out of the line and looking them over, giggling at some of the art as she rotated them over to see the entirety of the charismatic attempt McCree had done with them.

“Oh god, I feel like this orb looks like,” Hana stated after a moment, holding an orb from somewhere near the end of the line. It had been one of the last ones McCree had done, and only contained one side with his exuberant artwork.  Zenyatta floated closer, leaning his head slightly to peer at the orb that Hana had.

“You are sympathetic to McCree’s attempt to draw himself and had given himself a rather voluminous beard?”

“Yeah, a bunch of dark angry scribbling!”

“What are we talking about?”

Both Zenyatta and Hana turned towards the door, Lucio wandering in through the forgotten open entry. He must have been looking for Hana, the pair’s friendship spurring from their energetic personalities and occasional competitive bouts, but his reasons for his appearance were set aside in favor of getting a closer look as Hana lifted the orb above her head for the DJ to see.

“I feel like this orb!” she said brightly.

“Holy shit!”

“What’s going on?”

His rooms were becoming quite popular as both Lena and Fareeha entered at the sound of voices, both still dressed in their gear after just coming back from their respective missions.

“You _have_ to come see this!” Lucio urged them, Hana hopping to her feet as the four of them crowded together to look at the mess of angry scribbles etched onto the orb in black marker. All four of them seemed to stop all actions, their expressions dropping into unreadable expressions as they stared at the orb in Hana’s hands.

As one they nodded, intoning a serious “Same” as they gazed down at the temporary decorated orb. The other spheres had come back to float around Zenyatta’s neck as he drifted over.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

That soft inquiry snapped the four out of whatever daze they were in, blinking at Zenyatta before their faces morphed into various expressions. Lena laughed and clapped the Omnic on the shoulder, saying something about having to dash before doing just that. Fareeha made a peculiar face akin to that of one eating a lemon and walked off without saying another word, while Lucio and Hana laughed much like Lena, except it sounded not as… nervous? Caught?

“Oh no! But I am _so_ going to post this!” Hana gushed, taking a quick picture of the orb before loosening her fingers from around it, letting it drift back to join its brethren around Zenyatt’a neck. “Thanks! Let me know if McCree does anymore art!” And just like the others, she left, Lucio waving and giving Zenyatta a quick “Don’t worry about it!” before making his own escape out the door.

Alone, Zenyatta gazed at the doorway for several moments, the orbs around him rotating slowly before pausing. His metallic fingers reached out, holding the orb with the popular design within them as he gazed down at it for a minute before he too nodded.

“Same.”


End file.
